Psychic
by RosenDragon
Summary: Shikamaru is sent on a mission to bring Tsunade's powerful daughter back to Konoha. Tsunade instructs constant watch and imprisonment for her, but Shikamaru will have nothing to do with it... he's fallen for her.
1. Kitaiara

**~Kitaiara's POV~**

** As you walked along the road leading to your house, you thought about your day at school. It had been a fun last day of school. When you got to your house, your younger brother went straight to his room. You went to your room after getting a snack. You changed into a comfortable outfit and then went outside. You walked out into the woods. You sat down and watched the little forest creatures walk, run, hop, fly, and any other thing they might be doing. After a while someone walked out in front of you. You just sat there.**

** "Hello," he said. A girl and a guy stepped up behind him.**

** "Hi," you responded.**

** "My name is Ino," the girl said stepping in front of the guys. You just nodded once. The first guy muttered something. Then he spoke to Ino.**

** "Ino, I'm captain, I'll introduce everyone. I'm Sh..."**

** "Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Chouji Akamichi," you cut him off. "Don't tell me things I already know."**

** "But how..."**

** "Did I know," you finished for him. "I just know things. Ok? Things pop into my head out of now where."**

** "You were right Shikamaru, she does have power," Chouji said.**

** "Power?" You raised an eyebrow. "That's not possible, no I'm just the know-it-all."**

** "Will you come with us?" Shikamaru asked.**

** "No."**

** "Why not?" Ino asked.**

** "I don't need a reason." Chouji took out a bag of chips and began to eat. You tuned them out as they turned around.**

**~Shika's POV~**

** "Well that's just great!" Ino said. "How are we supposed to get her to Konoha?"**

** "Ino go with Chouji and camp ten minutes east of here. I think I know how to get her there, but I'm sure she'll only agree if it's only one of us."**

** "Why you?"**

** "Because I'll be able to understand her and trick her IF I have to." They left. You turned around to see the girl. She had her eyes shut.**

** "Uh," you said. Her eyes shot open, she looked scared. She shut her eyes again.**

** "Please, leave."**

** "Why? Give me a reason," you responded.**

** "I'll be a prisoner if I go with you. I had a vision, again. In it the guard said I had been prisoner for three weeks."**

** "I promise you, that to my knowledge, I was only sent here so Tsunade could talk to you. She didn't tell me I was supposed to capture you," you tried to assure her.**

** "Only to bring me back at all costs."**

** "Uh, yeah."**

** "I'm sorry Shikamaru, but I can't go with you."**

** "But..."**

** "Tsunade will stop at nothing to bring me to Konoha. Even when I tried so hard to deceive her, you still found me. My blond of a mother will not control me, never again." You looked at her red hair.**

** "Tsunade is your mother?" She nodded.**

** "We are enemies for she does not understand why I did what I did two years ago."**

** "What did you do?"**

** "I chose my father. and brother over her." That's when the trap you had set when she was talking knocked her unconscious.**

** "I'm sorry," you told her as you carried her to the camp Ino and Chouji had set up for the night. She was still unconscious when you arrived in Konoha the next day. You carried her to Tsunade's office. As soon as you entered Kakashi took the girl from you and ran out of the room.**

** "Shikamaru, I need to talk to you and your team," Tsunade said.**

** "We're here," you replied.**

** "My daughter, the girl you brought back, is wanted in almost every country for her intelligence. Kakashi has taken her to a place where she will be kept, hidden from the world."**

** "A prisoner?"**

** "Is that what she said?" You nodded. "Well, to some extent she is."**

** "What?"**

** "She is a prisoner to herself."**

** "Where are you keeping her?"**

** "For the time being... in a dungeon cell."**

** "How could you do that?"**

** "With her power and her hatred of me she could kill us all. I had to." That made you be quiet. Ino and Chouji just stood there.**

** "But why lock her up and breed more hate?"**

** "To protect Konoha."**

** "Can I make a request?"**

** "Sure."**

** "I want to be able to visit her. To give her someone to talk to." Tsunade thought about it.**

** "Alright. I guess that's fair. If she attacks you, it's your risk." You left to find Kakashi. You wanted to see the girl right now, and apologize to her.**


	2. Word Play

~Kitaiara's POV~

** You sat up and looked around. Immediately you knew your vision had come true. You were a prisoner in that woman's town. You would never see the day, just stuck underground or inside somewhere. In your vision it had only been you and whoever was guarding you. Some odd grey haired man. It was really dark in the room, and cold. But, you were sitting on a very comfortable bed so it couldn't be that bad. You waited for your eyes to adjust to the darkness and noticed a shadow on the other side. You walked over and realized it was a lamp. You switched it on. A cell. You were in a prison cell; which was reinforced so no one could get in or out, except...**

** "Kakashi, I want to see her," you heard a voice say.**

** "Sorry. No one can see her."**

** "Tsunade-sama gave me permission."**

** "Alright. Your funeral." 'Funeral,' you thought. 'I wouldn't kill anyone.' The door opened and Shikamaru came in.**

** "Hi," he said awkwardly.**

** "Hello."**

** "If I had known, I would have left you alone." You took that as he was trying to apologize.**

** "I told you did I not?" you said, for you hadn't forgiven him yet.**

** "I know, and I'm sorry."**

** "Fine already. It's not a big deal. I can leave whenever I want to."**

** "You... can?"**

** "There's a crack in the wall. If I wedge something there just right, it will break, possibly the whole wall will crumble."**

** "You're right. That's weird, I thought Tsunade-sama would have been more thorough."**

** "She underestimates me."**

** "That's pretty obvious," Shikamaru mumbled.**

** "What are you doing here?" you asked.**

** "I wanted to apologize."**

** "Well you've apologized."**

** "Yeah."**

** "So why haven't you left yet."**

** "You'll be alone."**

** "I've been alone before."**

** "I'm going to convince Tsunade-sama to let you live with me, instead of the cell here."**

** "What?" You stood up off the bed, from which you had just sat only minutes before.**

** "I'm not letting you stay here."**

** "You're a fool."**

** "Maybe so, but I'd rather be a fool than leave this unfixed. I'm not heartless."**

** "Only blind."**

** "I have two eyes that can see."**

** "But does your brain understand what your eyes see? Or does it ignore what is so plain to your view?" You took a step towards him.**

** "What do you suggest then? What am I as you put it 'blind' to?" He took a step forward. They stood a foot apart.**

** "I will be your downfall. Being my friend, as you are so obviously trying, will make her think you've turned traitor."**

** "Then a traitor I shall be."**

** "Am I more important then your life? Will you change everything just to stand by my side?" He closed the gap to only an inch.**

** "Everything has already been changed," he whispered, his hot breath flowing across your lips. "So tell me," he said.**

** "Tell you what?"**

** "I thought you knew everything."**

** "I only know what life chooses to tell me. Now what do you insist upon knowing?"**

** "Your name." You felt his breath again as his eyes gazed into yours.**

** "Kitaiara," you said feeling quite strange.**

** "Kitaiara," he repeated. You felt the hair on your neck stand up at the sound of your name in his voice tone. You snapped out of it as he became closer and closer. You went to step back, but couldn't move. And not only was he moving closer to you, but you were leaning closer to him. A flash of confusion crossed your eyes. He noticed and smiled.**

** "Shadow possession. Have I done something you did not see?"**

** "I've been blinded." **

** "And I granted sight." Shikamaru kissed you and you him. His shadow possession disappeared, but the kiss continued.**

**The two of you stepped back, but not before a piece of information leaked into your mind.**

** "You planned that far ahead?" He blinked, then smiled and chuckled.**

** "So your sight has returned."**

** "And you blinded."**

** "How so?"**

** "Do you honestly not care if you lose everything? If you are unfortunate enough to lose everything you shall lose everything here except me."**

** "Then I care not."**

** "Then why? Why do you choose me over your home?"**

** "Have you been blinded?"**

** "No, I still see clearly. The situation has not changed."**

** "That's where you're wrong. Everything has changed." He kissed you once more. "Have I not made my intentions clear?"**

** "As mud."**

** "Then I shall speak simply, I like you. That's all that matters now."**

** "Then as I said before, you are a fool."**

** "Love is a fool's game after all. But it is a game I intend to win."**

** "We shall see. My mother is a strong opposition."**

** "There is no opposition."**

** "You are a love bitten blind man." Shikamaru laughed.**

** "Enough word play. Let's go home."**

** "Your home."**

** "Our home. As long as you want it to be." He opened the door and took your hand. He led you through the doorway.**

** "Stop!"**

** "Kakashi stand down."**

** "She must stay here Shikamaru."**

** "She will live with me. If you have a problem with it, well take it up with Tsunade-sama. In the meantime, we're going home." Shikamaru dragged you past Kakashi who stood stunned as if frozen in place.**


	3. Change

**~Kitaiara's POV~**

** You arrived at his house smiling. He had gotten you out of there, but for how long. Your smile faded.**

** "Is something wrong?"**

** "I was just thinking. How long will this last?"**

** "And you don't see the answer?"**

** "No. Or maybe I can't."**

** "Why wouldn't you be able to?"**

** "I was searching for an end. Maybe, maybe the reason I can't see an end is because there isn't one."**

** "An end?"**

** "To you and I being together."**

** "I won't let there be an end." You tightened your grip for a second. 'I believe you,' you thought.**

** "You interfere with my sight, and change what I know."**

** "Knowledge isn't set in stone, it is susceptible to change."**

** "As you have so insistently proved." He kissed you gently for a minute or so, and then you went inside. **

** "It's about dinner-time. What would you like to eat?" Shikamaru asked.**

** "Can I help?"**

** "Sure…" he said a little thrown off by the tone of your voice. You had stopped talking like you were extremely smart and returned to the joyful happy tone; the tone the people of your age SHOULD talk in.**

** "Let's make spaghetti then," you said with a smile. Shikamaru prepared the noodles and you both made a homemade sauce. Once it was cooked you sat down and ate.**

** "Hmm this is really good."**

** "Mm hmm," you smiled. After dinner, after the dishes were done:**

** Shikamaru showed you to his room. He pulled out a baggy tee and a pair of his boxers.**

** "Here. You can use these for pajama's until we can get you yours. Tsunade isn't going to be letting you out of the village any time soon."**

** "Thanks." With that the two of you took turns using the bathroom to change. Grabbing snacks from the kitchen and a movie from the stand he turned the TV on in the living room. He plopped down on the couch and slung his arms out along the back. You laughed. You sat down next to him, resting your head on his shoulder. As the movie began to play you asked,**

** "Which movie are we watching?"**

** "Oh, um some scary movie that scared Naruto half to death."**

** "Okay."**

** "Do you mind?"**

** "Not at all." You smiled a big, evil smile. "I love them." He blinked a few times and then draped his arm around you. Then the two of you watched the movie. You jumped quite a few times. Once, Shikamaru pulled you onto his lap and rested his head on your shoulder whispering,**

** "I'm right here." This relaxed you some but the movie scared you. It was great. You loved to be scared or surprised. It didn't happen often because of your talent. Shikamaru seemed to change that. He seemed to reverse or block what you could see. As if his existence was defying what was set in stone. As if he could change what was going to happen.**

**And in time…. Maybe he would, and could change it. Maybe he already had. **

** Being in Shikamaru's arms was just so comfortable. You soon fell asleep. **

**~Shikamaru's POV~**

** Kitaiara fell asleep about five minutes from the end of the movie. So, you finished watching the movie, turned the TV off, and carried her upstairs. You set her on the bed and covered her up. You then you joined her. Wrapping your arms around her you drifted to sleep as well.**


End file.
